


wrong end of the gun

by trippingtozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, I think this came out pretty cute, M/M, am i a horrible person? probably., but fr fr, no shade just facts, they rly love richie, why do i do these things to richie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingtozier/pseuds/trippingtozier
Summary: “I’m gonna go get some water. Do you need anything?”“Jello. Please, and thank you.”Eddie rolls his eyes. “I’ll bring you two.”“Be still my beating heart,” Richie croons dramatically.Eddie leans down and kisses him softly on the forehead. “Don’t die before I come back.”“Because you said that, I’m gonna flatline while you’re gone. Just to spite you."





	wrong end of the gun

**Author's Note:**

> so for some reason i apparently have an obsession with putting richie in the hospital?? i don't think that's a good thing, but o whale.

_What do you do if you get shot? And what exactly goes on inside your body?_

_When you get shot, your body absorbs all of that momentum — which means a 900 mile-per-hour speeding bullet is entering your body if you’re shot by the average handgun. For this reason, when you’re hit, it’s not just the direct path of the bullet you need to worry about. The speed alone is enough to cause a large expanded cavity in its wake, which can also harm your organs even if they’re not hit directly._

 

\---

 

Richie groans and takes his earbuds out.

The music just isn’t distracting him like it usually does. He can’t find it in him to focus on the lyrics and rhythms and beats.

There’s a gauze bandage covering his collarbone, and his throbbing arm is placed pathetically in a sling. All Richie wants is some painkillers, but that incorrigible nurse- he thinks her name starts with a J; Judy, maybe- has denied him them and warned the other nurses not to fall for his pleading eyes. She has the Tylenol supply under lock and key.

Richie’s not sure when his parents got to the hospital, but Mags is currently passed out in one of those monstrous hospital chairs; her form covered by his father’s jacket. Went left the room earlier to get some coffee from the shitty café downstairs.

Richie’s considering waking Mags up and begging her to run down to Keane’s Pharmacy when his phone chimes.

**Prince Billiam:**

_Where are you? You weren’t in chem and Stan says you missed study hall too. I know you skip chem all the time, but study hall is sacred._

Richie laments over whether to tell Bill the truth or not.

He goes with not.

**Dickdick:**

_I’m a little preoccupied bangin ur mom rn. Gotta head over to eds house next and get it on w mrs. k while he’s at school, u feel? ;)_

Bill’s response comes through almost immediately.

**Prince Billiam:**

_That’s gross._

**Prince Billiam:**

_Seriously, where are you?_

Richie turns his phone to do not disturb.

 

\---

 

Richie’s learned five lessons in twenty-four hours.

Lesson one: bullets hurt like a bitch when they’re going through your collarbone.

Lesson two: Henry Bowers is, in fact, crazy enough to shoot you a second time when you try to punch him.

Lesson three: trying to punch him with your wounded arm is a _terrible_ idea. You’ll start crying like a baby from the pain and then you’ll have to add “bruised ego” to your list of ailments.

Lesson four: ambulances are freakishly slow when you’re bleeding out.

Lesson five: your shooting is looked at as an “accident” when it’s the chief’s son that shot you.

 

\---

 

Richie guesses that not having any internal damage is a good thing, but it’s hard to concentrate on being positive when it feels like a T-Rex is chomping through his collarbone.

He checks his phone around 9 p.m. while he’s waiting for Judy to make her rounds with the Tylenol and codeine. His screen is flooded with text notifications, missed calls, and voicemails.

Three texts from Beverly- he appreciates that she didn’t go overboard with the double texting.

**Beaverly:**

_Henlo, it’s me. Eddie is freaking out so pLEASE PLeaSE pLEAsE let him know where you are. K, thanks <3 _

**Beaverly:**

_Richieeeee, plz answer your phone. Eddie is convinced that you died and he’s about to make missing child posters. Please help me calm your little asthmatic down_

**Beaverly:**

_I just spent 30 mins convincing Eddie not to start planning your funeral. I swear to god if you don’t text this child in the next hour, I’m tracking your phone >:( _

A whopping sixteen from Stan, as well as eight missed calls and five voicemails of pure screaming. They’re real easy on the ears.

**Stan da Man:**

_Where are you?_

**Stan da Man:**

_I swear to god, Richard._

**Stan da Man:**

_Call me._

**Stan da Man:**

_Okay fine, don’t call me. I’ll call you._

**Stan da Man:**

_It went to voicemail._

**Stan da Man:**

_Son of a bitch._

**Stan da Man:**

_Are you running away?_

**Stan da Man:**

_Please don’t._

**Stan da Man:**

_One time a boy our age tried to run away and he got sold into this really weird sex cult and he was completely brainwashed._

**Stan da Man:**

_Please answer me._

**Stan da Man:**

_I hate being worried._

**Stan da Man:**

_Eddie’s going insane. It’s both terrifying and entertaining._

**Stan da Man:**

_RICHARD!_ _  
_ **Stan da Man:**

_FUCKING!_

**Stan da Man:**

_TOZIER!_

**Stan da Man:**

_WHERE? ARE? YOU?_

There’s only four texts from Eddie and two calls. For someone that was supposedly going out of his mind, he doesn’t seem terribly worried.

**Eddie Spaghetti N’ Meatballs ;):**

_Hey Rich, can you please answer me?_

**Eddie Spaghetti N’ Meatballs ;):**

_I’m really worried. No one knows where you are._

**Eddie Spaghetti N’ Meatballs ;):**

_Okay, you’re an asshole. We’re all scared as hell right now and you’re completely ignoring us. Please, just let me know you’re okay._

**Eddie Spaghetti N’ Meatballs ;):**

_You’re not home. I’m officially terrified._

Richie sighs. He knows he has to tell someone, but he doesn’t want people making a big deal out of it.

He decides to call Mike.

_“Rich?”_

“Yeah, it’s me.”

_“Holy shit, man. Where are you? You disappeared and we almost had to put Ed in a straightjacket for his own good.”_

“Tell him I’m okay. Let him know that I’m preoccupied with a list of hot moms waiting for this Tozier dick and that I’ll be back soon,” Richie tries to force out a chuckle, but it sounds more like a cough. “I’m gonna hang up now.”

_“Hey, wait. Don’t hang up on me. Just let me know where you-”_

Richie hangs up. For once, he’s not in the mood to talk.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Richie wakes up to someone holding his hand.

Mags has pulled up her chair to the side of the bed, and she’s holding the hand that’s not in the sling.

She looks at Richie and a small smile graces her features.

“I ate your Jello,” she announces. “And then I felt guilty and I made your father go find you more.”

“Cruel of you to eat my one source of joy.”

Mags laughs quietly. “So,” she continues, “you managed to get yourself shot, huh?”

“Something like that.”

“The doctor who’s been taking care of you said they’re going to release you in a couple of days.”

“They can’t just let me go now?” Richie can’t avoid the Losers for a couple of days.

“No,” his mother’s expression grows stern as she looks at him. “You’ll also be leaving the hospital in a sling. No ‘if’s, ‘and’s, or ‘but’s. And you’re going to have to do some physical therapy for that arm.”

“Fuck.”

“Language.”

“Sexual intercourse.”

“That’s not really any better,” Mags looks exasperated. She stays with Richie for a few more minutes before letting go of his hand and brushing herself off when she stands. “I’m going to go track down your father and some Jello.”

He forces out a teeny smile for her. “Thanks, mom.”

 

\---

 

_“Richard Tozier, I am going to fucking murder you.”_

“To die at the hands of Eddie Spaghetti would be an honor.”

_“Where the fuck are you? And don’t fucking call me that.”_

“Mmmmm, that’s not important.”

 _“Yes it is!”_ Someone yells from the other line.

“Was that Bev?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Oh. Cool.”

_“She’s worried too. She doesn’t know where you are either.”_

“I’m right here, Eds.”

_“Where is ‘here’?”_

“I’m not ready to tell you.”

_“Are you safe?”_

“Yeah.”

_“What happened?”_

“I did something idiotic and someone got angry.”

_“Was that someone Henry?”_

“Maybe.”

_“Fucking imbecile. How badly are you hurt?”_

“Well, let’s just say I’m lucky there’s no internal bleeding. One point goes to team Richie.”

_“Stop being sarcastic and give me a fucking answer.”_

“I _might_ have gotten shot. There. Happy?”

_“What the fuck? No? Did you get medical attention immediately?”_

“Duh.”

_“So you’re in the hospital?”_

“Shit. I just gave away my location, didn’t I?”

_“That’s code for ‘yes, I’m in the hospital’.”_

“What? No it isn’t.”

_“Richie, shut up. You’re a shitty secret keeper.”_

“I beg your pardon? I am the _greatest_ secret keeper.”

_“Fuck you. I thought you were dead.”_

“Well, unfortunately, I’m not dead. Does that make you feel any better?”

_“No.”_

“Are you on your way to the hospital?”

_“Obviously.”_

“See you when you get here.”

Eddie hangs up the phone with an agitated huff.

 

\---

 

“Rich.” Eddie says, storming into Richie’s room. His eyes are red rimmed, like he’s been crying, but he also looks pissed.

“Spaghetti man!” Richie cries from the bed, through a mouthful of Jello.

“You put all of us through hell,” he murmurs. “You put me through hell.”

“You want hell? Try being shot twice.”

“Why did he shoot you?” Eddie looks frantic.

“He was teasing me about you. Calling you a fag, and all that bullshit even though it’s 20-fucking-18 and people don’t give a shit about that stuff anymore. I tried to fight him. Crazy son of a bitch pulled out a gun and his cronies were too afraid to stop him.” Eddie looks like he’s about to throw up or pass out. Maybe both. “Want some Jello?”

“Richie, what the fuck?”

“Sorry I didn’t call you sooner.”

Eddie takes Richie’s uninjured hand in his and rubs his fingers over the knuckles. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You’re amazing,” Eddie blurts out. His mouth widens as he realizes what he just said, and he blushes when he locks eyes with a vaguely confused Richie. “You went through all of this pain and bullshit for me. You didn’t have to stand up to him, but you did, and I’m so proud of you. You’re strong, and amazing, and you’re acting like this is no big deal, but it is.”

Richie stares at him for a minute. “Shit, Eds.”

“Hm?”

“You’re gonna make me cry. Fucking sap.”

“Oh shut up.” Eddie snorts. “I just really care about you, okay?”

Richie squints at him before sitting bolt upright and making a shocked noise.

Immediately, Eddie’s up, hand against the small of his back through the thin material of his hospital gown. "Oh my god, are you okay? Do I need to call a nurse? Rate your pain."

"I'm fine." Richie assures him, but catches the smaller boy’s wrists he goes to pull away. "Eds."

"Yes?" Eddie’s dark brown eyes peer down at him, wide and innocent.

"You're in love with me."

A pause of silence reigns between the two. Richie becomes hyper aware of the hand still on his back, and he notices how warm it is.

He almost protests when Eddie pulls away carefully and the cold of the hospital pillow comes back.

Eddie sits down and looks at him with an ashamed expression. "How'd you figure it out?" He's not denying it, and Richie’s thankful for that.

“You’re being vulnerable right now. You’re wearing your heart on your sleeve.”

“Oh.” Eddie stands, shaking his head slightly. “I’m gonna go get some water. Do you need anything?”

“Jello. Please, and thank you.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “I’ll bring you two.”

“Be still my beating heart,” Richie croons dramatically.

Eddie leans down and kisses him softly on the forehead. “Don’t die before I come back.”

“Just for that, I’m gonna flatline while you’re gone. Just to spite you,” Richie calls after Eddie as he walks out of the room. “FYI, I love you, too!”

It only took two bullets for Richie to tell Eddie he loved him. He can’t imagine what the marriage proposal is going to be like.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/ feedback >>>> literally anything else


End file.
